joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
God Emperor Trump
Powers and Stats Tier: Creation High 1-A (Stomped all Republican candidates at the same time, where it was believed he had zero chance of emerging victorious, defeated Bernie and Hillary Clinton in a battle completely set in their favor; effortlessly overpowering Hillary in a battle he was set up to lose) | True God 0 (Upon becoming the God Emperor he ascends to a new plain of existence, rising above the infinite ladder and obtaining dominion over fiction and non fiction, overwhelms Primarch's Pence and Putin and is deemed the greatest being in existence, defeats Little Rocket Man with no more than words) Name: Donald John Trump Origin: Queens, New York City, USA Gender: Male Age: 71 Classification: Businessperson, Politician, True God Powers and Abilities: Text manipulation (Capable of overpowering all opposition with no more than words), Plot manipulation (Can determine what is real and what is not), Causality manipulation, Spatial manipulation, Time manipulation, Law manipulation (Can create any and all laws), Probability manipulation (Can completely alter the effect of any outcome in his favor), Insta win (No matter what he's deemed the winner), 4th wall awareness (Has directly interacted with his fanbase), Reality warping, Energy manipulation, Portal creation, Information manipulation (Can alter any flow of information with no more than the push of a button), Table Flip (Can flip any loss into a win through the innate quality of "never being able to lose"), Conceptual Manipulation, Elemental manipulation (Controls all elements throughout creation), Barrier manipulation (His "Wall" is classified as the most potent defensive measure in existence; even making things like Endless Nine seem mediocre), Aura manipulation (His body exudes a glowing aura that automatically subjugates anyone to his side), Mind manipulation (Capable of casually overpowering entities like the "Little Rocket Man" with nothing more than words), Mind control (Subjugated Primarch Pence to become his right hand man), Size manipulation (Can manipulate his own size and the size of his wall to cover the entire omniverse), High dimensional entity (Transcends all concepts and dimensions due to his nature of being above all things), Existence Erasure (Erased Hillary Clinton's reputation), Media manipulation (No matter what he does, the media will always be there to aid him), Technopathy (He is a part of all forms of technology in creation), Soul manipulation (Controls the minds and souls of all beings in creation), Invulnerability, Light manipulation (His body constantly gives off an incredibly bright, golden glow), Regeneration (High-Godly; regenerates as long as he will his existence, where he believes that his existence is a constant throughout the omniverse), Absorption (Absorbs allies and enemies into himself to make himself stronger), Power mimicry (Mimicked the combat styles of Bernie Sanders and Hillary Clinton), Reactive Evolution (Capable of evolving to the point of surpassing every candidate in the Republican Primary), Domination (Possesses the innate quality of standing atop all beings), Redirection (Any sort of offensive technique is automatically redirected away from him), Summoning (Can summon any being in fiction or non fiction to assist him in combat), Resurrection (As long as he wills himself to live, he will constantly resurrect), Biological manipulation (Can manipulate the minds and bodies of anyone he pleases), Skill Creation (Can create any set of skills he wishes to make, with no limits), Power nullification (Anything he does not wish the opponent to use, he can completely nullify without limits), BFR (Can send opponents outside of his wall, sending them outside the omniverse), Sealing (Sealed the authority of Bernie Sanders), True Flight, Halt of continued life (Can halt any being from regenerating or resurrecting by erasing them on every possible plain of existence), Omnipresence (Exists throughout all creation as he encompasses his wall), Omniscience (Knows any and all things throughout all creation); Complete immunity to Text manipulation, Mind manipulation, Soul manipulation, Plot manipulation, Information manipulation, Time manipulation, Space manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power nullification, Causality manipulation, Probability manipulation, Reality Warping, and many many many more | True Infinite (Upon ascending as the God Emperor he becomes a True Infinite being that encompasses all the omniverse; he becomes an omnipotent entity that transcends all fiction and non fiction) Attack Potency: High Outerversal (Stomped all Republican candidates in a battle he was believed to lose, defeated Bernie and Hillary in a long drawn out battle, eventually transcending even them and coming to transcend all concepts and dimensions) | True Infinite (Became a being that transcends all fiction and non fiction, after ascending as the God Emperor, effortlessly defeated the "Little Rocket Man" with no more than words, a being considered vastly superior to the likes of Bernie and Hillary) Speed: Irrelevant (His movements were so fast that the Republican candidates couldn't even see his afterimages, speed blitzed Hillary and Bernie at the same time, throwing out points against Hillary faster than she could retort) | True Infinite (As the God Emperor he is capable of moving from one end of his wall of the other in an instant) | True Omnipresence (Exists everywhere his wall can exist, where his wall embodies the entire omniverse) Durability: High Outerversal (Was unfazed by the points thrown at him by the other Republican candidates, stating that they did nothing more than tickled him, Bernie and Hillary couldn't scratch him in their fight, where he overwhelmingly stomped them with his Electoral Votes) | True Infinite (His armor is forged with the light that created the omniverse, where it is easier to destroy the omniverse than it is to even chip his armor, the "Little Rocket Man" was completely unable to harm him, where he's considered an entity capable of even stomping out Hillary and Bernie) Intelligence: Being that he is an omniscient entity, he is already a being that retains far more knowledge than all others throughout creation. However, his knowledge does not stop there. He retains the innate quality of always "knowing how to win", always being able to turn any negative outcome into a positive outcome. Surpassing the knowledge of all Republican candidates, Bernie, Hillary, and even the "Little Rocket Man" combined. Upon ascending to a higher plain of existence and transcending all of fiction and non fiction, he becomes a True Infinite entity that retains the knowledge of any and all possibilities throughout the omniverse. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Wall:' The most potent defensive ability throughout all fiction and non fiction. His Wall encompasses all the omniverse and defends him from any and all attacks. It grants him immunity to any and all offensive capabilities. Any attack directed at him will have no effect on him. After becoming one with his Wall he grants immunity to any and all attacks that can be used against him. *'Deportation:' The ability to BFR any opposition outside of the dominion of his Wall. Sending them to a world of eternal nothingness outside of the omniverse. This is especially potent against any entity that was not born in the United States of America. *'Make America Great Again:' His mere presence brings out the best quality in any and all things. Allowing him to bend concepts in his own favor in order to improve them. This even brings others to their knees and forces them to join his side upon falling against him. Such as when he absorbed Primarch's Pence and Putin in his army. *'Words of Power:' Any set of words put through his Twitter feed are deemed as absolute. Where enemies and allies alike are forced to follow his whims. He is capable of altering any outcome with his Words of Power and halting. *'FAKE NEWS:' The innate quality to determine what is real and what is not real. Separating the gap between real and what is fiction. In turn this creates his own ideal omniverse that all beings inside it must follow. He can even use this to overwrite any story or article ever created by using his authority. *'Authority of the God Emperor:' He possesses the innate quality to always stand atop all beings regardless of circumstance. No matter what he will always stand on the top of all stories, regardless of circumstance. If any entity would stand to challenge him, they will be defaulted inferior to him and by default lose to him. *'Confefe:' The quality of altering any negative scenario to his favor. Turning a weakness into a strength and vice versa. Can even use this to invert the quality of techniques used against him. This can generally be seen as a form of probability manipulation, however, he has demonstrated a means to utilize it through altering the cause and effect with causality manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Text manipulation users Category:Casuality Users Category:Time Users Category:Law Manipulation Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Portal Creators Category:Conceptual Manipulation Category:Elemental User Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Mind Control Users Category:Size Manipulation Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Existence Erasers Category:Technopathy Category:Soul Users Category:Invulnerability Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Summoner Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Flight Category:Sealing Users Category:Omnipresence Users Category:Omniscience Users Category:Plot Manipulation Category:Space Users